Nightmare
by ckckckck29
Summary: Kagami dan Kuroko dikejar-kejar oleh Kiseki no sedai, tapi, muncul bala bantuan untuk menolong mereka!. Warning: OOC, shounen ai, gaje, GoMxKuroko dan KuroxKaga
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare**

**Warning: OOC,terutama Himuro,shounen-ai, rada gaje, jangan dibayangkan, bisa membawa mimpi buruk *?***

**Disclaimer : Kurobas punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

" Hahhh, capeknya...latihan hari ini dua kali lipat biasanya..." Kagami yang baru tiba di rumahnya langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Tas nya ia biarkan tergeletak didepan pintu. Rasa letih yang amat sangat membuatnya malas untuk bergerak, dan memilih untuk langsung tidur saja (tanpa sempat ganti baju juga? Kagami-kun jorook www)

Kagami pun langsung terbawa ke alam mimpi, dan mendapati dirinya berada di tengah lapangan sepakbola (loh?dia kan pemain basket?). Tidak ada siapapun disana, tapi begitu Kagami menengok kebelakang, munculah, errr...

Jeng Jeng!

" Aku peri Himuro~!" muncul Himuro dengan baju daster, mahkota bunga, sayap sayapan peri dan tongkat bintang ala penyihir gitu.. (padahal ganteng..hiks, Himuro..)

"Tatsuya, ngapain loe?" tanya Kagami dengan ekspresi jijik.

" Siapa tatsuya? Aku peri Himuro loh~" makhluk yang mengaku peri Himuro atau apalah itu masih ngotot

"..."

" Karena kau sudah menjadi anak baik, maka aku akan memberikanmu..ini!" Jeng jeng!

" Botol sambal?"

" Eh salah, maksudnya...ini!" Himuro melempar botol sambal itu dan mengambil botol lain (entah dari mana)

Botol aneh bercorak polkadot dengan label 'm4k3 vv15H y4chhh' ( terjemahan : make a wish yachh)

"..."

" Dengan meminum ini akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu lohh!" promo Himuro kayak spg yang biasa di mal. " pakai dengan benar ya, dadaahh" diapun menghilang sambil berkissbye ria.

" woi! Tu—" tiba-tiba Kagami merasa kepalanya sakit dan pandangannya menjadi buram. Saat ia tersadar, rupanya ia terjatuh dari sofa. Sambil merangkak naik, Kagami mengomel ngomel " mimpi macam apa itu!" dan tiba tiba ia melihat ada benda yang familiar di genggamannya.

Ya, botol terkutuk itu!

Kagami terbelalak melihat benda mencurigakan yang ada di tangannya itu. Sebenarnya pengen langsung dibanting aja, tapi akhirnya kepikiran juga. Dan ternyata jam dinding di ruangan itu sudah menunjukkan waktu pagi pukul...yah pokoknya dia bisa terlambat kalau tidak bergegas pun segera bersiap-siap dan memasukkan botol itu kedalam tas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sekolah sudah selesai dan Kagami tengah bersiap untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub di ruang ganti. Saat itulah dia kembali teringat pada mimpi anehnya tadi malam. Dia lalu mengeluarkan botol itu dari dalam tas dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. 'benar-benar mencurigakan', pikirnya. ' minum nggak ya?'

" Kagami-kun" suara Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul dan mengagetkan Kagami.

" huaa Kuroko! Sejak kapan kau disitu?" Kagami nyaris menjatuhkan botol itu.

" Sejak tadi" kata Kuroko sambil melirik kearah botol yang dipegang Kagami. " Botol apa itu?"

"I..ini.."

Kagami menceritakan mimpi buruknya semalam pada Kuroko.

" kenapa tidak kita coba saja?" usul Kuroko akhirnya. Kagami melirik botol di tangannya. Lalu ia melirik ke Kuroko lagi dengan tampang serius. " Kalo kita mati gimana?" kata Kagami ragu

" siapa tahu botol ini benar-benar bisa mengabulkan permohonan kita" Kuroko merebut botol itu dari Kagami. " biar aku saja yang coba" kata Kuroko tanpa gentar. " hm...baiklah, aku ingin bisa menjatuhkan para kiseki no sedai itu" pinta Kuroko

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dengan perlahan Kuroko membuka tutup botol itu. Ia lalu mengangkat botol itu kedepan mulutnya dengan hati-hati. Perlahan..ia memasukkan bibir botol itu kedalam mulutnya dan mulai meneguk isinya. Kagami menatapnya dengan ekspresi penasaran. Apalagi setelah Kuroko melepaskan botol itu dari bibirnya. Ia menengok ke Kagami tanpa -tiba Kuroko berkata...

" Isinya fanta tuh"

Gubrakk

" Tatsuya brengsekkkkk!" jerit Kagami sambil menendang kursi yang ada disitu

" Sabar Kagami-kun... kau mau minum juga?" Kuroko dengan tenang mengulurkan botol itu. Tiba-tiba...

" Kurokocchi!" Kise muncul dengan membanting pintu dan mengagetkan Kuroko dan Kagami.

" Ki..Kise-kun?/Kise?" kata Kuroko dan Kagami bersamaan. Kise yang terlihat terengah engah langsung meraih tangan Kuroko dan menatap mata Kuroko lekat lekat.

" Kurokocchi! Menikahlah denganku!" dia pun berdeklarasi dengan suara keras.

" ...hah?"

" tenang saja, 2 anak cukup kok su!" kata kise dengan mata berbinar binar layaknya iklan KB. Wajahnya terus mendekat, seakan berusaha mencium Kuroko tapi tiba-tiba..

Duakk! Kise jatuh terguling setelah dipukul dengan keras oleh penampakan yang ternyata Aomine yang entah sejak kapan datang. Aomine langsung menarik Kuroko kedalam pelukannya.

" hoi, Kise! Jangan macam-macam ya! Tetsu itu punya gueh!" ancamnya dengan muka premannya yang amit amit itu.

" Fuh, kaulah yang jangan macam-macam, Aomine! Menurut ramalan yang kubaca, Kuroko adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untukku! Ultimate lucky item-ku!" Midorima tiba-tiba muncul seraya membetulkan kacamatanya. Dia berusaha menarik Kuroko dari dekapan Aomine.

" Punya gueh!"

" Punyaku!"

"gueh!"

"aku!"

"se..sesak.." rintih Kuroko, tapi rupanya Aomine maupun Midorima tidak menghiraukannya.

" Kuroko-chin itu punyaku~" Murasakibara ikut-ikutan muncul dan dengan mudah mengangkat Kuroko keatas dari perebutan Aomine dan Midorima.

Tiba-tiba ada gunting yang terbang dan menancap tepat disamping wajah Murasakibara. Murasakibara yang terkaget melepaskan tangannya dari Kuroko. Bukan cuma satu, tapi kemudian banyak gunting lainnya yang terbang melesat kearah kiseki no sedai yang lain, walaupun semuanya berhasil dihindari.

" kalian..Tetsuya itu..MILIKKU" Akashi muncul dengan tampang horror dari arah pintu sambil mengangkat gunting kesayangannya. Yang lain merinding sebentar, tapi kemudian tetap menunjukkan muka tidak mau kalah.

" tunggu sebentar!" kata Kuroko tegas,tiba-tiba. " kalian ini kenapa sih? Tahu-tahu muncul dan bersikap seperti ini?"

" Tentu saja.." sahut Akashi kalem. " karena kami men-cin-ta-i-mu!" (oke, ternyata nggak kalem-kalem amat)

Kuroko dan Kagami melongo bersamaan sambil saling berpandangan. ' mereka salah makan ya?' pikir keduanya berbarengan.

" Oi Tetsu! Cepat tegaskan! Kau sudah pasti memilihku kan?"

" Bukannn, aku su~!"

" aku!"

Mereka terus bertengkar seperti anak kecil, tanpa bisa dihentikan. Kuroko lalu berbisik pada Kagami "jangan-jangan...ini karena botol itu? Tapi aku mintanya 'kan menjatuhkan..kenapa mereka malah jatuh cinta kepadaku..?"

Menjatuhkan = Menjatuh cintakan ?

" Apaa? Cepat minum botol itu lagi dan kembalikan mereka seperti semula!" Kagami tidak menyangka kalau botol aneh itu dapat membawa petaka seperti ini.

"Tapi botolnya..." Kuroko menujuk kearah lantai.Ternyata botol itu sudah pecah berkeping-keping akibat kerusuhan tadi.

" huaaa! Po, pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab! Urus mereka!" Kagami menujuk Kiseki no sedai yang sedang jambak-jambakan (nggak elit banget berantemnya)

" tapi.. bagaimana.." tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepala Kuroko yang biru (maksudnya?)

" kalian semua" serempak para kiseki no sedai menoleh kearah Kuroko. Kuroko tanpa diduga langsung memeluk lengan Kagami

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah berpacaran dengan Kagami-kun"

...

….

…

…

…

"Apaaaaa?" teriak semua orang disitu kecuali Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum pada Kagami. " dengan begini beres 'kan?"

" beres dari hongkong!" Kagami menjerit putus asa. Dia langsung merasakan aura membunuh di sekelilingnya.

" Ka-ga-miii..." para kiseki no sedai serempak berkata dengan nada horror. "Ku-bu-nuh kauuu"

Mereka mulai mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Gunting, gergaji,palu, obeng, pisau, garpu,sendok dkk *plakk*, siap 'membunuh' Kagami (beneran!)

" huwaaaa! Kuroko, ayo kabur!" Kagami langsung menarik tangan Kuroko dan menyeretnya keluar.

" tunggu!"

" jangan lari!"

Kiseki no sedai mengekor dibelakang mereka. Setelah berlangsung kejar-kejaran cukup lama, akhirnya mereka berhasil lolos dan bersembunyi di belakang gedung olahraga.

" Arggh Kuroko! Ini semua salahmu!" omel Kagami sambil terduduk lelah.

" aku tidak menyangka akan jadi begini...sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

" Entahlah..ini semua gara-gara Tatsuya sialan itu.." Kagami mendengus kesal.

"Tunggu sebentar!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara dari orang-orang yang mereka kenal.

Siapakah orang-orang itu?

**To be continued**

**Quiz:hitung berapa kali pemakaian kata 'tiba-tiba' di fic ini, hohoo..( abis emang semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba sih..*plak*)**

**After word :**

**Harusnya kami bikin fanfic horror kan… tapi karena ada yang request jadi kepikiran deh….**

**By the way busway, kenapa kami memberi peran peri pada Himuro?**

**Karena dia ganteng wwwww*apa hubungannya coba***

**Fanfic ini dibuat dalam waktu 2 jam jadi…..**

**Maaf kalo rada abal…..**

**Nantikan episode selanjutnya !**

**Nantikan kemunculan peri Himuro selanjutnya ya!*kissbye***


	2. Chapter 2

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kagami putus asa. Tapi ditengah keputus asaan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara misterius...

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Kagami dan Kuroko refleks menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Sepertinya suara itu terdengar familiar bagi mereka.

Ternyata disana berdiri Takao, Kasamatsu, dan juga Momoi dengan ekspresi marah.

" Ku-ro-kooo!beraninya kau..merebut Shin-chan ku!" kata Takao sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam disekitarnya.

" Gara-gara kamu, Kise jadi nggak mau latihan! Padahal sebentar lagi ada pertandingan penting!" Kasamatsu ikut-ikutan protes

" Beraninya Dai-chan menyentuh Tetsu-kun ku! Tetsu-kun nggak apa-apa kan?" sementara Momoi terlihat khawatir.

" Kubunuh kauu!" geram Takao berusaha mencekik Kuroko, tapi ditahan oleh Kagami.

" Tunggu! Dengar dulu, sebenarnya..."

Kagami menceritakan mimpi anehnya semalam dan botol ajaib itu dan permintaan Kuroko yang sebenarnya.

"Begitulah, jadi ini semua salah Tatsuya yang muncul dalam mimpiku dan memberikan botol itu!" kata Kagami menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ketiga orang itu tampaknya bisa memakluminya, meskipun sulit dipercaya ada peri dan botol ajaib yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan.

" Kalau begitu, kita harus mencari Himuro dan menyuruhnya bertanggung jaw.."

" Hey kalian~ apa kalian melihat Atsushi?" tak ada hujan badai maupun angin topan, tiba-tiba Himuro muncul dengan sendirinya. Sementara semua orang yang ada disitu sudah tidak dapat menahan emosi mereka dan langsung mengepung Himuro.

"Himuroo! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" omel mereka bersamaan. " Semua gara-gara botol anehmu itu tau!"

" Eh?apa? Itu kan bukan aku, tapi peri Himuro, haha.." elaknya secara tidak logis.

" Jangan bohong!" Kagami menggampar Himuro.

" Tidaak, wajah gantengku!" oke, lupakan dialog ini

" Mau peri atau apa, cepat tanggung jawab! Ini menyangkut masalah nyawa tau!"

" Aku 'kan bukan peri Himuro...ah, aku ketoilet sebentar ya"

" Jangan kabur!"

"Tenang saja" Himuro langsung ngibrit ke toilet terdekat. Ia lalu mengeluakan 'sesuatu' dari dalam tasnya...

5 menit kemudian

" Aku peri Himuro~!" Himuro yang sudah berganti kostum menjadi peri seperti di mimpi Kagami muncul di depan Kagami dan yang lainnya.

"..." semuanya tiba-tiba speechless melihat ke alay an Himuro tersebut.

" Sepertinya ada yang kesusahan nih? Biarkan peri Himuro ini memberi solusi!" Himuro tidak menyadari tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekitarnya, dan malah mengacungkan jempolnya layaknya bintang iklan sosis so n**e.

".. Tolong kembalikan Kiseki no sedai seperti semula..." Kuroko ,meskipun shock, berusaha berbicara.

" Hmm.. tenang saja, karena sihirku cuma berefek sampai besok jam 12 malam! Jadi setelah itu mereka akan kembali seperti semula kok"

"Apaa? Itu artinya..aku harus melarikan diri dari mereka sampai besok?" Kagami yang nyawanya terancam membayangkan dirinya mesti berlari dikejar Kiseki no sedai yang sudah memasuki yandere mode itu.

Dan gunting pun berguguran.

" Yap, selamat berjuang ya dik", Himuro malah menepuk pundak Kagami sambil tersenyum. " Ohya! Ada satu hal lagi"

"A..apa?"masa sih ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?

" Kalau diantara mereka ada yang berhasil mencium Kuroko, maka sihir itu akan berlangsung SELAMANYA" kata Himuro dengan lebaynya. Hal itu membuat Kagami dan Kuroko dan orang orang yang ada disitu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Selamanya…"

"SELAMANYA! " ulang peri Himuro lebay.

"Mustahiil!" jerit mereka. Dan belum selesai kekagetan mereka, para Kiseki no sedai muncul dengan evil grin di wajah mereka.

"Ketemu..fufu" Mereka berjalan mendekat. Kuroko dan Kagami yang tidak siap pun pasrah, tapi..

" Tunggu! Hadapi kami dulu!" Takao, Kasamatsu dan Momoi menghadang jalan mereka.

" Jangan mengganggu", Akashi menggunakan skill ultimatenya, 'scissor throw' alias lempar gunting kepada mereka. Semua orang disitu telat bereaksi, tapi ternyata lemparan tersebut berhasil ditangkis dengan sapu oleh Takao!

" Huh, semuanya dapat terlihat dengan hawk eyeku! Hohoho" ujar Takao sombong

_Takao has joined your party!_

Kazunari Takao

Level : 63

Job : Point guard, supirnya midorima

Ability : Hawk Eye, backflip

Equipment : Sapu (nemu di deket situ)

Special move : Takao flash

Sementara itu Kasamatsu yang ada disamping Takao men deathglare Kise se death death nya, hingga kise yang tadinya mau melangkah maju langsung diam ketakutan.

_Kasamatsu has joined your party!_

Kasamatsu

Level : 40

Job : Point Guard, captain, senpai

Ability : Three point shoot

Equipment : Basket shoes

Special movements : Tsundere Kick, Tsundere Punch

" Dai-chan! Kalau kau berani maju selangkah lagi, akan kusebarkan cerita memalukanmu sejak kecil!" ancam Momoi sambil mengeluarkan setumpuk foto yang..entah apa isinya. Aomine yang nggak mau aibnya terbongkar langsung berpikir keras sampai jatuh berlutut. Entah rahasia apa itu sebenarnya sampai reaksinya seperti itu.

_Momoi has joined your party!_

Momoi Satsuki

Level : 10

Job :Manager

Ability :Woman's instinct

Equipment : Data sheet Kiseki no sedai

Special movement : Bento *uhuk*belum dipotong*uhuk*

" Hebat! Tapi masih ada Murasakibara dan Midorima!" Kagami terperangah karena ternyata Kiseki no sedai bisa dihentikan. Dia lalu menengok pada peri Himuro yang ada disampingnya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya peri Himuro dengan polosnya.

" Kau juga bantu dong!" Kagami dan Kuroko mendorong Himuro kedepan.

_Himuro has entered the battle_

Tatsuya Himuro (fairy mode)

Level : ?

Job : Peri (?)

Ability : Poker face

Equipment : Mahkota bunga-bunga, daster, sayap peri, tingkat sihir

Special movements : Fake shoot, fake smile, fake magic(?)

" Ehh..err.." Himuro celingak celinguk melihat para Kiseki no sedai memelototinya. Dia berpikir sejenak lalu.. " Ah!apa itu?" dia menunjuk kedepan. Saat Kiseki no sedai menengok, dia langsung buru-buru kabursambil mengangkat dasternya.

" Wooi!"

_Himuro has left the battle_

(perasaan tadi baru masuk, udah keluar lagi..ckck)

" Hmph..Atsushi, Shintaro, maju!" perintah akashi tanpa memedulikan kejadian tadi. Murasakibara dan Midorima langsung menuruti perintah mantan kaptennya.

" O..tidak bisa!" kata Takao sambil mengeluarkan 2 benda dari kantongnya. Ternyata itu adalah... (BGM : Jeng jeng!) sebungkus snack dan action figure yugi dari Yu-gi-oh! Dia langsung melemparkan snack itu jauh-jauh tepat di pandangan Murasakibara, yang langsung refleks mengejar snack tersebut entah kemana.

" Shin-chan! Ini lucky item mu hari ini!" Takao juga melempar action figure yang ada di tangan satunya jauh jauh, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu miborima langsung mengejarnya juga.

" Takao-kun hebat" Kuroko memberikan standing applause atas aksi Takao tadi.

" Kenapa persiapanmu lengkap sekali?" Kagami malah penasaran

" Kalo lucky item sih, emang titipan Shin-chan. Tapi kalo snacknya..sebenernya itu buat makan siang, jadi kutaroh di kantong.."

" Takao..aku berhutang padamu.. Kuroko! Ayo kita pergi!" Kagami mau menarik tangan Kuroko, tapi ternyata Kuroko sudah berlari didepannya dari tadi. " Tunggu aku!" Kagami pun berlari mengejarnya.

" Yoo, serahkan saja disini padaku" Takao memberikan pose nice guy

" Hati-hati yaaa..Tetsu-kun"

_Kagami and Kuroko have succesfully escaped from the battle_

(ini kenapa jadi kayak game sih?)

Kagami dan Kuroko lalu kabur ke rumah Kagami.

" Semoga mereka tidak tahu kita ada disini", kata Kagami was was

" Un, kalau aku pulang pasti mereka menyerbu rumahku"

" Eh? Jadi..?"

" Iya, hari ini aku mau menginap disini, Kagami-kun"

"Apaaa?"

_I want you~_

_I need you~_

_I love you~_

BGM apaan nih… *matiin radio*

Apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi?

To be continued

**Omake**

**Kagami ****:" ****G****ara-gara kamu, para Kiseki no sedai itu jatuh cinta ke Kuroko tahu!"**

**Himur****o **** :" Apa? Maho sekali!" **

**Author ****:"...jijik denger kamu ngomong itu. Bukan maho , tapi shonen-ai loh Himuro…shounen-ai"**

**Himuro****: " Oke"**

**Author :"Ngerti? Sho-nen-ai"**

**Himuro: "ngerti"*****nunjuk Takao*****" ini maho" *nunjuk KuroKaga*" ini shounen ai" *senyum***

**Author ****: "i..itu.."*shock**speechless**kok beda?**tapi ganteng**yaudah deh***

**Takao****: " kenapa aku mahoo?shin-chann!"**

**Author ****: " itu sudah nasibmu nak"**

_**Takao takes 50 damage!**_

**Takao ****: *pundung di pojokan sambil nyanyi acesama ni banzai***

**Author : "Chapter selanjutnya, karena mengandung unsur shonen ai,mungkin diupload habis bulan puasa…. Fans peri Himuro sabar ya _" **

***kissbye***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter ini sudah difilter karena lagi bulan puasa -_- Author nahan diri buat nggak bikin yang terlalu hot padahal sebenarnya kepingin bikin…***

" Aku boleh menginap disini 'kan Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko meminta ijin. Dia terlalu takut untuk keluar dari tempat itu, apalagi pulang kerumah, membayangkan para Kiseki no Aho..uhuk….sedai men'stalk'nya di jalan, menggempur rumahnya…oh tidak.

"Eh..err..yah..boleh saja sih.." sahut Kagami-kun tergagap. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung menjawab " YA! Boleh! Boleh banget kok!" tapi malu, dong….. Ia berusaha menutupi rasa senangnya.

" Terima kasih" Kuroko tersenyum, "aku akan menghubungi orang rumah dulu" dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon keluarganya, sementara Kagami masuk ke kamar dan mengganti bajunya.

'Gi..gimana ini? Kuroko menginap disini…berdua saja...awawaa..' muka Kagami memerah memikirkan hal tersebut. Tapi lalu digeleng- gelengkannya kepalanya.'Tahan,tahan', katanya menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia segera mengganti bajunya dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka pintu kamar dan ia melihat Kuroko sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

" Ah, Kagami-kun, orangtuaku mengijinkanku menginap disini" kata Kuroko saat melihat Kagami keluar dari kamarnya.

'Gwaah!Ke..kenapa dimataku ada bunga-bunga di sekeliling Kuroko? Dan..kenapa mukanya terlihat begitu bercahaya? Mataku!' Kagami refleks menutup matanya sambil memukul-mukul dinding.

"Ee..Kagami-kun?" Kuroko bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Kagami, "Kau kenapa?"

" A..aku lapar! Ya, aku mau masak makan malam dulu..!" Kagami kabur ke dapur. Ia membuka pintu kulkas dan mendinginkan kepalanya disitu. Kuroko memperhatikannya dari ruang tamu, sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya kenapa Kagami memasukkan kepalanya ke kulkas seperti itu, tapi niat itu diurungkannya. Kagami-kun memang suka yang aneh-aneh..*plak*

Setelah merasa kepalanya dingin, Kagami mengambil beberapa bahan dari kulkas dan mengolahnya seperti koki restoran bintang lima ,sementara Kuroko yang tidak bisa memasak membantunya mengatur piring dan mangkok di meja makan. Kagami lalu menghidangkan masakan yang dibuatnya, menu makanan empat sehat lima sempurna yang membuat Author ngiler….

" Kagami-kun..tapi ini terlalu banyak.."

" kau harus makan banyak supaya tumbuh besar" sahut Kagami yang tahu-tahu sudah menghabiskan piring keduanya.

" Ah..ada nasi di pipimu tuh.." Kuroko mengambil butiran butiran nasi di pipi Kagami. Mereka berdua kelihatan sangat damai…. tapi rupanya mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka sedang diawasi…

Di tempat lain..

" Sial! BaKagami sialan!" Aomine menjerit sambil membanting kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

" A..aku iri su~" Kise menangis tersedu-sedu melihat kejadian tersebut di layar monitor.

Yap, ternyata para Kiseki no sedai punya bakat jadi FBI, yang oleh mereka digunakan untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Mereka memasang kamera tersembunyi dan alat penyadap di rumah Kagami karena sudah mengira mereka akan kabur kesitu (sejak kapan?). Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di rumah Kise untuk mengawasi duo KuroKaga target mereka.

" Gahh! Kubunuh dia! BaKagamii!" Aomine membanting barang barang yang ada disitu, meja, kursi, lampu, komputer, tv..

" Huwaa! Aominecchi! Jangan banting barang barangku su~! " Kise berusaha menghentikan Aomine yang mengamuk karena cemburu yang membabi buta (halah)

Midorima langsung membetulkan kacamatanya berkali-kali, sementara Murasakibara menggigit snack yang ia makan dengan emosi. Yah, reaksi marah dalam diam yang normal.

" Akashi! Ayo kita pergi kesana dan bunuh dia!" kata Aomine yang sambil menunjuk layar monitor didepan mereka.

Akashi yang dari tadi cuma diam sambil mengeluarkan aura hitan disekelilingnya tersenyum. " Biarkan saja, soalnya ini MALAM TERAKHIR untuknya" katanya sambil mengeluarkan gunting dari saku bajunya .

"Benar juga..fufufu.." tawa Midorima tanda setuju pada ide Akashi.

"Yah.. besok pasti..kubunuh dia.." Aomine mengepalkan tangannya.

"Benar su.." Kise juga ikut-ikutan tertawa ala villain.

Murasakibara manggut-manggut setuju sambil tetap fokus melahap snacknya.

Kalian..jahat banget sih…*terharu*

Yeah, back to the couple!

" Kenapa tadi kau bilang pacaran denganku sih? Aku jadi kena 'kan..." protes Kagami di tengah perbincangan mereka. Mereka sudah selesai makan, dan meja makan sudah dibereskan, sehingga mereka cuma duduk bermalas malasan saja di sofa.

"Maaf, kupikir mereka akan diam kalau tahu Kagami-kun pacaran denganku.."

*Kiseki no Sedai nonton sambil makan Popcorn*

"..Tapi 'kan benar, kita pacaran?" kata Kuroko dengan muka berbinar-binar.

Muka Kagami langsung memerah.

*Kiseki no sedai banting meja*

"Ku..Kuroko..itu.." Kagami tersipu

"Kagami-kun.." Kuroko mendekati Kagami, dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

*Murasakibara gigit kursi (soalnya snacknya abis) *

"Kuroko.." Kagami menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat. Ia menarik Kuroko agar lebih dekat dan mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Kuroko.

*Kacamata Midorima pecah dengan sendirinya (lah?)*

"Kagami..kun.." Kuroko menutup matanya, seakan tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Tepatnya, apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan Kagami padanya. Jarak bibir mereka hanya tiga sentimeter, dan Kagami terus mendekatkan bibirnya.

* Aomine siap-siap lompat dari jendela*

Dua sentimeter..

*Kise nyiapin tali buat gantung diri*

Satu sentimeter..

*Akashi membelah meja disampingnya jadi dua*

KRIING...KRINGGGG bunyi telepon mengagetkan Kagami dan Kuroko, sehingga mereka refleks menjauh. Kagami lalu meninggalkan Kuroko dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

*Kiseki no Sedai bernapas lega lalu selametan*

" Hei Kagamii! Beraninya kau bolos latihan!" terdengar suara galak Riko aida, pelatih tim basket SMU Seirin, dari ujung sana

" Oh, ternyata kau toh.." sahut Kagami. Inner : 'cih, ganggu aja'

" Kagami,aku bisa dengar suara hatimu"

"A-Apa!?"

" Huh, kau pasti sedang bersama Kuroko. Maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau besok tidak ada latihan. Lanjutkan saja yang tadi kuganggu. Pergilah bermesraan sana dasar dua pasangan bahagia. Berbahagialah selamanya,dan lupakan saja tim basket kita, dasar pasangan bodoh! Dan jangan pernah kembali lagii!"

"Woi..? Tu.."

"Krek..tut..tut.." Riko sudah menutup teleponnya.

"A.." Jujur saja, omongannya tadi benar-benar menusuk saking tepatnya. Mereka sedang bermesraan,mereka melupakan latihan basket, dan mereka memang mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi *udah mati duluan dibunuh kiseki no sedai deh..*

" Dari siapa?" Kuroko tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Kagami.

" A..Dari pelatih.."

"Oh iya, aku lupa, tadi kita tidak latihan" Kuroko mengingat ingat kejadian tadi siang. Benar-benar hari yang kacau, pikirnya. " Apa pelatih marah?"

"Tidak, tapi ia mengatakan sesuatu yang menohok hatiku" Kagami langsung galau

*Kiseki no sedai menangis terharu,berasa kayak lagi nonton dramakorea (apa sih)*

"KRINGG..KRINGGG" lagi-lagi telepon berbunyi. Karena Kagami sedang galau, maka Kuroko yang mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ya,halo?"

"Ahh, Kuroko! Kalian aman disana 'kan? Besok pagi kami akan kesana dan kita akan membahas rencana lanjutan, b ertahanlah untuk malam ini ya!" ternyata Takao yang menelepon. Ia langsung berceloteh panjang lebar dan langsung menutup telepon begitu memastikan Kuroko mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

" ..Dari mana Takao-kun tahu nomor telepon ini? Dan darimana ia tahu kita ada disini?" tanya Kuroko sambil memperhatikan gagang telepon yang dipegangnya.

" Ah..aku lelah.. aku mau tidur.." Kagami tidak mempedulikan telepon dari Takao tersebut dan menguap lebar.

"Aku juga.." Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa badannya berat.

" Kalau begitu kau tidur di sofa, aku akan tidur di kamarku, kalau kau butuh apa-apa.." Kagami mengambilkan selimut dan memberikannya pada Kuroko. "... bangunkan saja aku"

"Eh..tapi.."

" Selamat tidur Kuroko" Kagami meninggalkan Kuroko begitu saja dan masuk ke kamar.

*Sementara, kiseki no Sedai..

"Apa?beraninya dia menyuruh Kuroko tidur di sofa!"

"Iya, harusnya dia yang tidur di sofa dan Kuroko yang tidur di kasur!"

"Kurang ajar!"

"Liat aja besok!"

"Sialan!"

*Back to the couple lagi..*

Kagami sudah tertidur lelap untuk beberapa saat sampai ia terbangun karena mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan orang tersebut naik keatas ranjang. 'jangan-jangan..pembunuh bayaran yang disewa Kiseki no sedai?' pikir Kagami setengah tertidur, ia lalu bangun dan mendorong orang tersebut hingga terguling dari tempat tidur, dan buru buru menyalakan lampu.

Ternyata yang didapatinya adalah Kuroko yang sedang terduduk di lantai sambil memeluk bantal dan mengelus kepalanya yang terantuk saat terjatuh dari tempat tidur tadi.

"Ku..Kuroko?" Kagami bernapas lega, tapi ia lalu sadar bahwa ia tadi telah mendorong Kuroko keras-keras." Wuaah, maaf..tadi kukira kau pencuri atau semacamnya..kau tadi mengendap endap sih"

"Aku tidak mau membangunkan Kagami-kun" sahut Kuroko datar.

"Lalu..kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku?"

"Habis..aku takut tidur sendirian diluar situ" Kuroko tetap tidak merubah ekspresinya. " dan lagi,aku merasa seperti diawasi oleh seseorang.."

**Yah, memang sih, mereka kan diawasi Kiseki no Sedai d****engan**** kamera dan alat penyadap**** mereka yang cuanggih**. Insting Kuroko tajam juga.

"Ukh..ya sudah.. kau boleh tidur disini" Kagami merasa bersalah, tapi merasa senang juga mereka bisa tidur bersama. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang *plakk*

"Terima kasih" Kuroko langsung naik keatas ranjang dan tidur pula dalam hitungan detik. Kagami agak kaget melihat kecepatan Kuroko, tapi ia lalu tersenyum dan mematikan lampu, lalu kembali ke ranjang, disebelah Kuroko.

Ia pun tertidur sambil tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Sementara itu..

Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai sudah tertidur pulas juga. Hanya Akashi yang masih terjaga. Ia memperhatikan layar monitor yang memperlihatkan Kuroko dan Kagami yang tidur bersama, sambil mengasah guntingnya tajam-tajam untuk esok hari...

24 jam lagi sampai kutukan berakhir!

Bagaimanakah nasib mereka selanjutnya?

Apa fic ini akan penuh dengan darah dan air mata?

Apakah Author 4L4Y!?

To be continued..

**Omake**

**Himuro : "Aah,aku tidak muncul di chapter ini. Padahal 'kan aku pemeran utamanya.."**

**Kagami ****: "Sejak kapan! Peranmu cuma peri tau!"**

**Himuro : " Para penggemarku pasti menantikan pemunculanku.."*kibas poni***

**Author : " Arrgh!dasar ganteng! Baiklah, kau akan dimunculkan di chapter selanjutnya!"**

**Himuro : " Thank you, Author baik dehh "**

**Kagami ****: " Author ****…..****Btw Kise, ngapin kamu dipojok sana?"**

**Kise : *****megang HP*****" Aku lagi update status su~galau setengah mati nih Kurokocchi pacaran sama Kagamicchi.."**

**Author : "oh..iyalah! aku 'kan pendukung KuroKaga forever!"*keluarin kipas gambar KuroKaga, pake iket kepala yg tulisannya 'I love KuroKaga'***

**Kise :" Apah?tunggu su~bikin Kisekuro dong!KiseKuro!"**

**Author : " Nggak tertarik, yaoian sama Aomine aja sono"*tendang***

**Kise :*ngeguling**nabrak tembok**kejang kejang**tewas***

**Author : *gak peduli*"ah Kagami kun..gantengnya.."*sambil ngeliatin foto foto Kagami***

**Author terlalu kejam? Ah, ini hanya salah satu cara mengungkapkan rasa suka Author kepada Kise…. **

**Mungkin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wut… 2 bulan gak update…? Wew padahal sebenarnya chapter ini udah dibuat dari dulu banget… Kok bisa ya… Ah udahlah di update aja meskipun garing tapi daripada basi/ okesip lanjut**

Kagami terbangun karena sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui korden tipis di kamarnya, menyilaukan matanya. Sudah lama ia tidak tidur senyenyak itu, pikirnya. Ia berniat mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk, tapi ia merasa tangannya menggenggam sesuatu..eh?

Ternyata ia tidur sambil memeluk Kuroko!

"Huwaaa!" Kagami refleks melempar Kuroko dari pelukannya saking kaget dan malunya.

Kuroko sontak terbangun setelah jatuh terguling kebawah tempat tidur seperti kejadian tadi malam. Ia lalu menengok ke arah Kagami yang mukanya sudah memerah bagai tomat, merapat ke dinding.

"Kenapa kau kejam sekali sih, dari kemarin? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Padahal semalam kita tidur bersama.."

Kuroko mulai lebay.

" Gwaah! Ke..kenapa jadi begitu?" muka Kagami semakin merah. Tapi ia lalu turun dan menghampiri Kuroko. "Maaf, aku..cuma terlalu gugup karena ada kau disampingku.." (loh?)

"Kagami-kun.."

"Kuroko.."

"Ck, pagi-pagi udah mesra-mesraan" tiba-tiba Takao muncul sambil mendobrak pintu kamar mereka sambil melahap sepotong roti panggang, memecahkan suasana drama pagi itu.

"Ta..Takao!" Kagami langsung berdiri dengan posisi siaga. " kenapa..kau bisa masuk kesini?"

"Oh..kau tidak mengunci pintunya sih..haha ,jadi aku langsung masuk saja" Takao berjalan kearah Kuroko dan menyerahkan sepotong roti panggang yang ia bawa. "Mau?" Kuroko menggeleng.

Kagami mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya, padahal mereka.. ya, ia baru ingat kalau mereka masih diincar oleh Kiseki no Sedai yang berubah menjadi Gerombolan Stalker Kurang Kerjaan Tapi Ajaib alias Kiseki no Stalker sampai malam ini..

" Ah, aku mengganggu ya? Tapi ini memang sudah waktunya bangun kok" Takao menunjuk jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi.

" cepat cuci muka, kami akan menunggu di ruang tamu~!"

"..Dia muncul dan pergi bagaikan badai.." kata Kagami terperangah.

"Takao-kun memang hebat.." Kuroko menimpali .Supirnya Midorima memang hebat…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jadi, apa rencana kalian?" Kagami dan kuroko yang sudah segar setelah mencuci muka dan gosok gigi bergabung dengan Takao, Kasamatsu dan Momoi yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Beda dengan Kuroko dan Kagami yang baru bangun, mereka sudah dari tadi tiba di kediaman Kagami dengan membawa segala persiapan mereka . Mereka sudah benar-benar siap perang.

" Hm...setelah kami diskusikan, rencana yang memiliki presentase terbesar adalah..ini!" Takao menunjuk papan tulis yang sudah ia corat coret. Disana tertulis, 'Dress-up to Camouflage!'

" Maksudnya..?"

" Kalian berdua bisa menyamar, dan bisa bebas berjalan-jalan di kota! Mereka tidak akan mengenali kalian" Takao,entah dari mana, mengeluarkan dua kantong yang didalamnya berisi pakaian. "Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan samaran kalian!"

"Ukh..benar juga" Kagami menerima kantong itu dengan pasrah.

"Kami akan membantu sebisa kami untuk menjauhkan mereka", Kasamatsu angkat bicara.

"Benar! Tetsu-kun tidak usah khawatir!" Momoi tersenyum memberi harapan.

"Kalian..terima kasih" kagami terharu melihat mereka dengan sepenuh hati memberikan bantuan.

'Itu 'kan karena mereka ada maunya..menyangkut masalah percintaan mereka juga sih..' pikir Kuroko, tapi dipendamnya saja dalam hati. Yah, bagaimanapun ia memang harus berterima kasih pada mereka.

Tapi mereka tidak tahu, kalau awan hitam bergerak mendekati tempat itu..

"Krek krek" bunyi yang muncul entah darimana mengagetkan mereka.

"Eh?bunyi apa itu?"

"Mungkin angin?"

"Krek Krek" bunyi itu muncul lagi, dan lebih kencang.

"Bunyi ini..dari jendela?" Mereka semua refleks menengok kearah jendela dan..

Terlihat Aomine yang sedang berusaha mencongkel jendela tersebut dari luar.

"Gyaaa!muncul!?"

"Aomine!?"

"Ini 'kan lantai dua!?"

Suasana makin heboh saat tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi lain.

"K * I * S * E * Shara* rarai!" terdengar bunyi misterius dari atas. Dan saat mereka mendongak..

Kise muncul dari atap plafon yang sudah berhasil ia lubangi. *lagu sharara yang tadi itu ceritanya BGMnya*

"Huwaa!"

"Memangnya kau ninja!?"

"Tunggu!itu..!?"

Kuroko menunjuk kebawah sofa, dan tiba-tiba keluar Midorima dari bawah situ (kok bisa?)

"Arggh! Mereka.."

"Bruakk!" pintu depan terdobrak paksa oleh Murasakibara, diikuti oleh Akashi yang masuk dengan aura horornya. Aomine juga berhasil masuk lewat jendela, sementara Kise juga sudah berhasil turun. Mereka mengepung Kuroko dan kagami dari berbagai arah.

"bakagamii..bersiaplah untuk mati.." Aomine mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memasang tampang preman sesangar sangarnya.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh Kurokocchi!" Kise berteriak heboh disebelah aomine sambil ehh..entah menangis entah marah. Takao, Kasamatsu dan Momoi serentak melirik Kagami. Kagami malah tersipu karena teringat kejadian tadi malam.

" dasar rendahan", Midorima menimpali sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

" Dia juga menyuruh Kurochin tidur di sofa~egois sekali~" tambah murasakibara

"Dan yang tak termaafkan..kalian berdua tidur bersama! Cuma ada satu kata untukmu : Mati!" Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya yang sudah ia asah tadi malam. Takao, Kasamatsu dan Momoi serempak menoleh pada Kagami lagi dengan tatapan 'dasar pervy', dan muka Kagami memerah.

"da..darimana kalian tahu itu semua?" potong kagami sebelum semua orang disitu menuduhnya melakukan macam-macam pada Kuroko.

"Itu tidak penting. Lebih baik kau siapkan kata-kata terakhirmu" Kiseki no sedai makin melangkah maju, Kagami dan kuroko terperangkap sambil gemetar. Wajah Kiseki no sedai yang memasuki yandere mode berubah menjadi menyeramkan, amat sangat menyeramkan.

"Tunggu! Tidak akan kami biarkan kalian mendekati mereka!" lagi-lagi Takao, Kasamatsu, dan Momoi menghadang jalan mereka.

"Hem, kalau begitu berarti pertarungan pertarungan tidak bisa dielakkan ya" kata Akashi selalku pemimpin mereka. Ia merogoh kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan..

..sebuah ipod?

Para Kiseki no Sedai langsung berbaris sejajar.

Klik.

Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu  
Selalu peluh pun menetes setiap dekat kamu  
Kenapa salah tingkah tiap kau tatap aku  
Selalu diriku malu tiap kau puji aku

Kenapa lidahku kelu tiap kau panggil aku  
Selalu merinding romaku tiap kau sentuh aku  
Mengapa otakku beku tiap memikirkanmu  
Selalu tubuhku lunglai tiap kau bisikkan cinta

You know me so well (you know me so well)  
Boy i need you (boy i need you)  
Boy i love you (boy i love you)  
Boy i heart you  
I know you so well (i know you so well)

Kiseki no Sedai menari dengan gaya boyband SM*SH.

Kuroko dan Kagami melongo. What the..

"Boy I heart you, boy i need you~' mereka menyanyi sambil menunjuk kearah Kuroko. Kuroko langsung mual di tempat.

"Cih, boleh juga kalian!" Takao lalu mengeluarkan ipodnya. "Ayo Kasamatsu senpai! Momoi-chan!"

Klik.

P-L-A-Y-B-O-Y-B-O-Y  
P-L-A-Y-B-O-Y-B-O-Y

lihat yang mulus (belok)  
lihat yang bening (belok)  
ampai yang disebelah gak ditengok

cakep dikit deketin  
bohai dikit jabanin  
hatiku terus kamu yang mainin

apa sekarang  
cowok pada jago akting  
apa kusalah  
bila andalkan cinta

gak gak gak kuat  
gak gak gak kuat  
aku gak kuat sama  
playboy playboy

gak gak gak level  
gak gak gak level  
aku gak level sama  
cowok gampangan

Tiga orang itu berjoget ala girlband band 7ic*n. Kuroko dan Kagami tambah melongo.

Don't cry, don't be shy  
Kamu cantik apa adanya  
Sadari syukuri dirimu sempurna  
Jangan dengarkan kata mereka  
Dirimu indah pancarkan sinarmu

You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Kamu cantik cantik dari hatimu  
You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Kamu cantik cantik dari hatimu

Don't cry, don't be shy  
Kamu cantik apa adanya  
Sadari syukuri dirimu sempurna  
Jangan dengarkan kata mereka  
Dirimu indah pancarkan sinarmu wo oww

You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Kamu cantik cantik dari hatimu  
You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Kamu cantik cantik dari hatimu

Kiseki no sedai yang tidak mau kalah membalasnya dengan lagu cherryb**le.

Sekarang kagami malah merinding melihatnya.

"Kalian..eneg banget sih" kata Kuroko,jujur dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Perkataannya itu langsung menohok hati para Kiseki no sedai hingga mereka langsung shock dan berhenti menari, dan langsung guling guling di lantai.

"Kesempatan!"Tiba-tiba Takao, Kasamatsu dan Momoi serentak melemparkan bom asap yang mereka keluarkan dari kantongnya. Seketika ruangan itu penuh asap, dan penglihatan mereka menjadi kurang jelas karena asap. Sepertinya mereka bertiga itu ninja masa kini..

"Kuroko, kagami! Cepat kabur!" Kasamatsu menarik kuroko dan Kagami dari kepungan kiseki no sedai yang tengah kebingungan kearah pintu keluar. Kuroko dan kagami menurut, mereka lalu berlari keluar sekencang-kencangnya.

15 menit kemudian...

Kuroko dan Kagami sampai di sebuah tempat perbelanjaan yang ramai. Setelah beristirahat sebentar, mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan ide Takao, yaitu menyamar. Mereka lalu berganti baju ditoilet yang ada di area tersebut yang cukup sepi.

"..." kagami memperhatikan dirinya di cermin. Topi bulat, jaket kulit, kacamata hitam dan kumis palsu. Kagami merasa tidak nyaman, tapi harus ditahannya demi kalangsungan hidupnya.

"Kagami-kun. Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya kuroko yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Kagami. Kagami menoleh,dan mendapati kuroko dengan penampilan perempuan. Ia memakai kemeja putih dan rok kotak-kotak merah dengan dasi bermotif sama (yang pinter pasti tau deh ini cosplay apa)dan juga rambut palsu panjang sebahu yang berwarna sama seperti warna rambut aslinya, biru langit. Kagami melongo melihat pemandanga ajaib didepannya tersebut.

"ehh..uu ba-bagus..kok" kagami tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. Bisa-bisanya Takao menyiapkan hal seperti ini untuk samaran mereka. Sekarang mereka terlihat seperti om-om misterius dan keponakan ceweknya.

"Hm..jadi sekarang kita harus kemana?" tanya Kuroko lagi. Mereka sudah keluar dari toilet dan duduk-duduk di kursi yang ada di kawasan perbelanjaan tersebut untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mereka juga membeli roti dan jus untuk sarapan.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita berjalan-jalan disekitar sini saja untuk menghabiskan saja tidak ada yang mengenali kita, terutama gerombolan kiseki itu.." Kagami langsung menghabiskan sarapannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"ide yang bagus" kuroko tersenyum. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Kagami dan ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sementara itu orang-orang disekitar mereka mulai berbisik bisik membicarakan penampilan mereka berdua yang aneh, tapi mereka tidak menyadarinya.

2 jam kemudian...

Mereka sudah berjalan-jalan ke berbagai toko, mulai dari toko pakaian, toko kaset, toko mainan, toko buku, game center dan lain-lain.

"kagami-kun, aku capek.." Kuroko menarik baju Kagami yang berjalan disampingnya

"Kalau begitu kita istirahat di kafe itu saja..ehh?" Kagami menunjuk ke cafe yang berada didekat situ dan melihat sesuatu..seseorang yang familiar.

"Tatsuya?Alex?"

Tampak Himuro sedang duduk santai di slah satu kursi di teras cafe yang bergaya eropa tersebut sambil membaca buku berbahasa inggris dan minum secangkir kopi. Di cafe itu diputar lagu klasik sebagai BGMnya. Sangat..elegan..Himuro..(gentleman big brother mode, bukan peri himuro loh). Disampingnya duduk Alex yang sedang menyantap Rum Ice cream, yang entah kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan terlihat elegan.

**Eh woy ini gak penting banget deh perasaan.**

Himuro langsung menyadari kedatangan Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Ah Taiga?Kuroko? tumben kalian berpenampilan seperti itu?" sapa himuro. Kagami baru sadar kalau ia sedang dalam penyamaran.

"Ke..kenapa kau bisa tahu ini aku?" tanya kagami sambil terperangah. Padahal sudah pakai kumis, topi, dan kacamata hitam..

"Apa?sudah jelas 'kan?mana ada orang yang tidak mengenali kalian..walau kalian berpakaian seperti itu sih.." sahut Alex sambil menahan tawanya.

Tiba-tiba..

"Aduhh, kurokocchi cantik sekali su~!" terdengar suara yang sudah jelas pemiliknya siapa dari belakang. Saat Kagami menengok..ternyata Kiseki no sedai sudah berada disitu, sibuk memotret Kuroko di ponsel mereka.

"Gah!Ka..kalian!" jerit Kagami.

"Fuh..kalian pikir bisa sembunyi dari kami dengan penampilan seperti itu?" Akashi tertawa psycho.

"baiklah..kita mulai?" Ia lalu mengeluarkan ipod kebanggaannya lagi.

'oh shit, jangan lagi!' pikir Kagami, ia menengok sekitarnya, mencari celah untuk kabur.

"Tunggu! Kami akan menolongmu Taiga!" tiba-tiba Himuro dan Alex berdiri disepan Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Tatsuya?"

"Kalian lupa, kalau kami ini dari Amerika?" himuro memasang tampang secool coolnya, dan juga berpose keceh. Maklum, vokalis band.

'Apa?jangan-jangan dia mau nge-rap?beatbox?shuffledance?atau dia penggemarnya justin bieber?' Kagami sibuk berpikir tantang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh 'abang'nya.

Himuro mengangkat tangannya dan..

Iwak peyek

iwak peyek

iwak peyek

nasi jagung  
sampek tuek sampek nenek

trio macan –coret- tiger tetap disanjung

Himuro dan Alex menarikan gerakan iwak peyek ala Su*e dan An*re dari OPJ. (Yah taulah… acara favorit ibu saya yang di tiap malem di tv ituloh…)

...

"mananya yang amerikaa!?" teriak Kagami sambil menangis.

Semua orang disitu terdiam, speechless, shock melihat kelakuan ajaib himuro dan Alex yang masih asyik bergoyang. Kagami cuma bisa menepuk jidatnya, tapi berhubung semua orang sedang sibuk melongo, ia lalu menarik Kuroko dan kabur diam-diam.

"cih, bagaimana dengan..ini!" Akashi yang tersadar dari shocknya menekan tombol ipodnya.

'kemanaa..kemanaa kemanaa

Kuharus mencari alamatt..'

Kiseki no Sedai mulai berjoget ala Ayu t*ng t*ng. Himuro dan Alex terkena 50 poin damage saudara saudara!

"be..belum.." kata himuro. Keringat mengucur di pipinya yang mulus (kyaa!). "Aku akan..melindungi Taiga!"kata himuro sambil berusaha berdiri kembali. Aduhh Himuro memang abang yang baik! *author nangis terharu* #Okesip lanjut.

'sik asikk sik asikk dengan dirimu..'

Kiseki no Sedai berjoget dengan lebih 'hot'. kali ini Himuro dan Alex mendapat serangan yang cukup telak,mereka sampai jatuh berlutut.

Kiseki no Sedai WIN!

"Ayo cepat kejar Kuroko dan Kagami!"titah Akashi-sama. Mereka pun berlari mengejar Kuroko dan Kagami dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Sementara itu..

"Kuroko, ayo cepat!" kagami menarik tangan Kuroko agar berlari lebih kencang.

"Tunggu, kagami-kun..rok ini membuatku sulit berlari.." Kuroko tertatih-tatih berlari mengikuti Kagami.

"wooi!kalian! tungguu!" teriak Aomine dari belakang mereka. Rupanya Kiseki no Sedai berhasil mengejar kuroko dan Kagami.

"Ba..bagaimana ini?sudah tidak ada bantuan lagi!" Kagami berusaha lari sekuat tenaga, tapi jarak antara mereka dan Kiseki no Sedai semakin dekat.

"Aku akan coba hubungi Takao-kun!" Kuroko merogoh sakunya, mencari handphone miliknya, tapi yang keluar malah sebuah..microphone panjang? Dan juga ipod? Kuroko berpikir keras dan..

"Ah!begitu ya! Kagami-kun, biar aku saja yang menghadapi mereka!" Kuroko berbalik kebelakang, bersiap menghadang Kiseki no sedai yang mengejar mereka dengan buas.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko lalu menancapkan mike panjangnya itu dan berkacak pinggang. Tangan kanannya memegang ipod dari Takao, dan..

Klik.

'Dalam kehidupan setiap manusia brapa kali bisa rasakan cinta'

Kiseki no sedai berhenti berlari

'Jika ada satu cinta tak terlupa ku akan merasa sangat bahagia'

Kuroko menari dan menggoyang goyangkan roknya.

'Mungkin seperti perasaan sekuntum bunga saat dia akan mekar'

Kagami melongo.

Kiseki no sedai lebih melongo lagi.

'I want youu~ I need youu~ I love you~'

"uwooo!Tetsuu!" pasang iket kepala yang tulisannya I love KRK48 (loh?)

"Kyaa!Kurokocchi!" keluarin kipas gambar kuroko dan bertuliskan KRK48

"Kuroko!" midorima membuka jaketnya, (iya, ceritanya dia pakai jaket) dan ternyata didalam jaketnya ia memakai kaos bertuliskan 'damn!i love KRK48'

"Tetsuya!"" Kurochin!" Akashi dan Murasakibara mengeluarkan spanduk besar bertuliskan 'KRK48 Forever' entah dari mana dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi (kebayang miringnya kayak apa?)

"Kuroko.." Kagami ngiler seember.

Author tewas kehabisan darah.

Kuroko terus bernyanyi sambil mengulurkan tangannya didepan. Kagami yang geer-ehem-terpesona lalu maju dan menggapai tangan Kuroko. Dunia serasa milik mereka berdua untuk sesaat sampai..

"Apa lo seenaknya aja megang-megang Kuroko/tetsu/kurokocchi/kurochin/tetsuya!" kiseki no sedai ramai ramai mengeroyok Kagami.

Biasa, serangan fans jealous (?)

Kagami tewas seketika.

"Ka-kagami-kun!" kuroko berhenti menyanyi dan menghampiri kagami yang terkapar di tanah, tapi..

"Tetsu/Kuroko/kurokocchi/kurochin/tetsuya, sekarang kau milik kami,hehehe" Kiseki no sedai menyeret paksa kuroko sambil tertawa ala vilain.

"Ka-kagami-kunnn!" teriak kuroko sebelum dia menghilang dibawa oleh Kiseki no Sedai.

"Ku..kuroko.." sedangkan Kagami yang babak belur hanya bisa mengulurkan tangannya dari jauh. Badannya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Apa ini akhir dari segalanya?

Apa ia akan menyerah disini?

Apa Kuroko akan menjadi milik Kiseki no sedai yang gila itu?

Sayup-sayup, Kagami mendengar suara langkah kaki dari kejauhan, dan sosok yang..dikenalnya?

"Tenang saja, aku akan menolongmu" kata suara misterius itu.

To be continued

.

.

.

**Btw, disclaimer: kurobas bukan punyakunanodayo, semua lagu-lagunya juga bukan punyakunodayo, yang punyaku cuman fic mahonanodayo ini aja.**

**Omake**

**Author: "Aku galauu.."**

**All(inner): 'ternyata Author bisa galau juga, ****ternyata**** dia memang cuma cewek biasa—'**

**Author : "Galau nih milih Kasamatsu-senpai ato ****A****omine ya buat pairingnya Kise?"**

**All: *gubrak*"apaan itu!"**

**Himuro : "Author, tanya langsung ke Kise nya ajah"**

**Author : "Oh iya! ****Abang ****Himu pinter! Kise, kamu pilih Kasamatsu senpai atau aomine?"**

**Kise : " Ehh, aku sih milih Kurokocchi aja su~!"*peluk Kuroko***

**Author : *twitch*"yak, di chapter selanjutnya kise bakal mati" *nyatet***

**Kise : "Huwaa!Author jahat su~!"**

**Aomine : "Gue juga gak mau sama Kise,gue maunya sama tetsu"**

**Kasamatsu: " Aku juga gak mau sama Kise tuh"**

**Author : *makin galau*"Abang himu..tolongin akuu"**

**Himuro : "oke" *tunjuk Kise *"ini maho" *tunjuk kurokaga* "ini shonen-a****ii****.."**

**Author : ****"Jenius"*****nangis***

**Ini kenapa jadi konser gini sih..tapi kalo kiseki no sedai jadi boyband kayaknya oke juga..*berpikir keras***

**/~*~#(^o^)#~*~\ I'm slender~~~**

**Kagami:"btw, apa emang di chapter ini tugasku melongo melulu apa perasaan aja kali ya…"**


End file.
